


Living as Ghosts

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Gen, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Parker Luck, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt caught the whiff and immediately tried to snag the book from Peter as he headed by, “You said you were going to the library...”“I did, just, not the public library?”“This smell's like Strange, what are you planning?”“Nothing! No planning, I just, wanted some theoretical studies and, dad remember how you get all deadpan confused stare? Yeah that's what you get every time I brought this up. So, yeah. Went to the library, it just happened to be Dr. Stranger's library.”“Does Wong know you have this?”“Um, yeah,” Matt sighed at the bag shifting on the boy's shoulder.
Series: The Devil's in the details [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Living as Ghosts

Matt caught the whiff and immediately tried to snag the book from Peter as he headed by, “You said you were going to the library...”

“I did, just, not the public library?”

“This smell's like Strange, what are you planning?”

“Nothing! No planning, I just, wanted some theoretical studies and, dad remember how you get all deadpan confused stare? Yeah that's what you get every time I brought this up. So, yeah. Went to the library, it just happened to be Dr. Stranger's library.”

“Does Wong know you have this?”

“Um, yeah,” Matt sighed at the bag shifting on the boy's shoulder.

“But not the rest of them, am I right?”

Peter groaned, “They're not bad, they're just, books. I, got bored with Physics and asked Strange if I could borrow some time and some books and Wong just told me to stay out of one area-”

“Which you raided like a bandit I'm betting.”

“No, I did not... I just, asked him about what it would take to be able to have access to them is all.”

“Uh huh, you're lucky your Aunt May is supposed to be here any minute... Go try to figure out how to get those damn incenses off you.”

“Yep, will do,” Matt pulled the book back, “But-”

“Go get ready for dinner,” he grumbled as Peter turned and grumbled right back before opening the book to run his fingers over the old print. Just trying to understand what was said in it made his head hurt but it was definitely Peter's level of scientific and not some strange occult book. “Alright,” he finally said when Peter came back smelling a lot more like his normal self. “I see what you mean.”

Peter's spirits were instantly raised, “Really?”

“I'm ratting you out for the rest of them, but if they're not something you weren't permitted to see I don't see why they'd be too mad.”

“Don't rat me out, dad! He'll, probably not let me take any of them home anymore...”

“What was the rule to take books home?”

“Run them by Wong... But he only was gonna let me take one at a time-”

“With good reason, Peter, that book is so old I can feel the letters and drawings in it. That's hand written. The fact you have an original copy in your hand is probably worth more than I've made in my lifetime.”

“I'm being careful, and he said it was protected...”

“Fucking wizards...”

Peter had that damn bounce but he fell silent as he shuffled over to their new dining table to settle in a chair, “I'm just, bored. And, I think Bruce is getting annoyed with me.”

“Bruce couldn't be annoyed with you. Confused by, yes, but I don't think you've ever really annoyed him.”

“You haven't been at the Tower for awhile. He's got this tick, dead give away.”

“The one he gets when he doesn't understand something? Like how your entire Shield plan worked?”

Peter snorted, “Okay, you might be right. It might be his confused tick.”

Matt grinned as he reached over and hugged him, “What's the truth?”

“I'm... bored, and I just, don't want to end up like Tony. Locked away in a Tower and just building things.”

“Then don't. You're still just Peter, still Spider-man, still you. If you want to go tinker with the big boys, go on. If you want to catch purse snatchers, have fun. If you want to beat down human traffickers, you got my number. And if you just need a hug, you know I'm right here, me and May both.”

“I think I wanna max my grades this year. Maybe take some courses over the Summer.”

“Make sure Jess knows you've got unavailable time, otherwise she'll be calling you left and right.”

“Mhm,” Peter had opened the book, making Matt sigh and head over to get the casserole out of the oven.

“What do we want for dessert?” Peter just hummed as he turned the page while Matt smirked and shook his head, “Remember to eat at least. Oh, and Happy is coming with May.” Matt's brows shot up when that didn't even get more than a hum of acknowledgment. “Alright then, I tried to warn you.”

-

Matt jumped at the noise, “Peter?” He didn't remember him getting in, probably having fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for him.

“I'm okay, just, whoops.”

Matt groaned as he headed toward Peter's 'gadget room' (he'd lost the coin toss, or so Peter had claimed) “Everything alright?”

“Fine, don't look, it's, kinda a mess...”

“Not going to be a problem, need any help?”

“Nope, um, maybe, can you check and see if my go gear has a backup vial of web dissolver? Um, one of my canisters busted, and I can't reach any of my chemicals...”

Matt chuckled as he headed into Peter's room, and nearly tripped over his shoes, cursing and kicking them toward the bed as he shuffled to the closet to check his belt. “What canister type is it?”

“Um, screw top?”

Matt glared as he went over each before finding the one he needed, “I hope this is it, it's the only screw top canister you have...” He grunted as he tried to get the door open.

“Hold on,” Peter shuffled before Matt heard webbing snapping and a hand reach out to flail, “Hand it here... I'll clean this up.”

Matt snickered, “I wish I had a camera...”

“Shut up, and just give me the damn vial...”

“What were you even trying to do?”

“I just, over pressurized the new cartridges, alright? I didn't realize these ones have shit capacity. I think I just gotta scrap the whole line. One good kick to the wrist and they'll blow if this is any indication.”

Matt snickered while Peter finally got himself loose, well sort of, “Make good crowd control I'm betting.”

Peter actually squealed as he forcibly wiggled out of the gap in the door to kiss Matt's brow, “Dad, you're a genius,” before wiggling back inside the destroyed room, “I'll get this dealt with!”

“Please don't tell me we lost the security deposit in less than a week!”

“Nope, not yet at least, I got this!”

Matt snorted, “The whole apartment is going to smell like webbing...”

“Dad, I'll deal with it, alright? Stop whining, I'm the one that's still stuck in my own web!”

“Here I thought that spiders couldn't get stuck in their own web.”

“That's a myth! Spiders use different webbing types for their support structures and walking strands than their actual trap webbing.”

Matt blinked and chuckled, “I wonder if this is how Foggy felt.”

“Huh?” Peter called as Matt heard hard shuffling and grumbling before something hit the ground, “Ow, okay I'm loose at least.”

“Need a bucket?”

Peter grumbled and shuffled, “Um, could you grab one? It'd be easier to just take up the worst of it and dissolve it without liquefying it everywhere...”

“I'll get the bucket, you better not clog the plumbing... again.”

“That was one time! I messed up on the web to dissolver mix so it was just extremely slow to liquefy it...”

“Mhm,” Matt hummed as he grabbed the bucket, “Do I need to get the scraper?”

Peter shuffled, Matt more than a little amused when he was stuck hanging out of the top of the cracked door backwards to reach for the bucket, “Um, maybe.”

“I'll get the scraper.”

“Should be under the sink, I think.”

“Why is it under the sink?”

“It was in the stuff under the sink at your place, remember? After the last web fiasco, I never moved it.”

“Oh, yeah, then it should be somewhere in that box.” Matt smirked when Peter shifted and grumbled, “Stuck?”

“Don't even gloat right now...”

“Need a hand?”

“If you start clapping I swear to God-”

Matt laughed and then reached up to give Peter some more leverage to get himself back into the room before catching the bucket when the kid dropped it, “You forgot something.”

“Goddammit!”

“Don't blaspheme,” Matt honestly couldn't even be mad as he attempted to help him get the bucket into the room.

“Behind the scenes with Spidey and Red, season one... Spidey pulls a dumb fuck moment and ends up stuck in his own fucking room.”

Matt snorted before leaning against the wall to laugh, “Pete, you're commentating again.”

“Yeah well I'm trying not to have a complete melt down over this, I'm trying okay?!”

“You've been hanging out with Wade way too fucking much.”

“Do not remind me, so, where's the scraper?”

“I haven't gone looking for it yet, I'm enjoying the show.”

“Dad, get the fucking scraper please?!”

“Alright, alright, I'm getting it, I'll see if I can find the bolt cutters while I'm at it.”

“Bolt cutters! Dad, did I say you were a genius? Because you are!”

“And I'll make sure they're oiled...”

“Dad, GENIUS! Wait, Ha! I Have bolt cutters!”

“Peter, don't use them until you get something to keep them from sticking...”

“I gotta dig them outa webbing anyway. Just, scraper eta?”

“Yeah yeah,” Matt shuffled around under the sink and frowning as he shuffled through junk, “What even is going on in this box?”

“Dad?”

“Hold on, I got it, I think, feels like a scraper.” He grumbled as he reached out and found the cooking oil. “I got the oil for the bolt cutters too.”

“Thank you! Give give give.”

Matt couldn't help but crack up at the hands reaching out of the cracks in the door, “I really do wish I could take a decent picture right now.”

“Dad, seriously!?!”

“Eh, it'll only take two hours either way to get you out.”

“Dad, if this much webbing dissolves I honestly have no idea how bad it's going to fuck up our floors. Can I please get the scraper and stuff for the bolt cutters?”

Matt smirked as he passed off the items and leaned against he wall, “You know, this never would have happened if we had an office...”

“Oh shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I Swear this goddamn idea didn't even give me a 24 hour reprieve...


End file.
